Pokemon Story
by FerbFlecher151
Summary: Adopted from phantom130 5. You're never too old to become a Trainer, even at 16. Follow Micheal and his friends as they travel the Kanto region and beyond, defeating Gym Leaders, collecting Pokemon and fighting evil.


**This story was originally written by phantom130 5.**

**Chapter 1: Pallet Town**

"Hey!" yelled a young kid, "Don't go in there! We're not allowed there remember!" This kid was about eight years, give a take a few. His friend over here didn't seem the smartest of people. I mean, sneaking into a abandoned warehouse isn't the most intelligent thing to do.

"But it looks so pretty..." the kid's friend said.

"Micheal, it's old and dusty! It's not even appealing to look at!" Micheal didn't listen to him he just wandered in there. The kid didn't dare chase after him. After all, he would in trouble as well.

Micheal, meanwhile, quickly found out that this place wasn't as scary as people made it out to be. In fact, it was rather pretty. With some beautiful statues and fantastic scenery, he could live here. Except for the occasional cobweb and spider, of course.

But there was this... stench. This ungodly smell. What could it be though? Micheal looked around. And then he saw it. A... Pokémon!

He had always wanted a Pokémon, but he wasn't old enough. But he managed to have an extra Pokéball with him, so he decided to catch it.

Best decision of his life.

* * *

After that, both him and Grimer became best friends. Despite Grimer's wretched scent and disgusting nature, Micheal saw through it. What he saw was a very kind and lovable Pokémon. Grimer originally ate mostly garbage, but eventually Grimer started eating Pokéfood. After that, Grimer became less smelly and more of just icky.

Since he lived on Cinnabar Island, he knew Blaine, the town's resident Gym Leader. He was like an uncle to him, and he thought him everything he knew. That's how he learned about Professor Oak.

"Professor Oak?" Micheal quizzically.

"That's right," Blaine responded, "He is the world's leading expert on Pokémon. If you ever meet him, he can tell all you need to know."

"Even more then you?"

"Yes, kiddo. Even more then me."

After that, Micheal promised that one day he meet Oak, and learn all he could about Pokémon. Then one day, after he turned 10, he took a boat over to Pallet Town to meet him. Of course, he brought Grimer along, as he doubted Grimer could bear to see him leave.

Pallet Town was a quaint little town, with very little to speak of in it. Despite that, it was still rather tranquill. The Pokémon lab was the biggest thing there, with a massive field in the back with tons and tons of Pokémon. That is where he met Oak.

Oak was immediately impressed with his knowledge on Pokémon. He offered him a job at the lab to learn more. Micheal eagerly agreed, wanting to know as much as possible.

Several years passed, and Micheal was now living in Pallet Town, working full time at the lab. Most of the townsfolk knew him, and he knew them back. He loved it there.

* * *

He was on his way home when he heard a younger trainer calling. It was Todd, a young boy who had become a good friend to Micheal. Micheal quickly realized why he was running so quickly. It was his birthday, and he had just turned 10. That means he can get his Pokémon license.

In reality, Micheal had never gotten his Pokémon license. He was so busy, wrapped up in his studies that he forgot about it.

Todd ran up to Micheal beaming with happiness.

"Hey Micheal, guess what?" asked Todd.

"What?" Micheal responded.

"My big brother came back today!" Todd's big brother was a well known Pokémon trainer throughout the Kanto. He had earned every badge in the region, and promised Todd that he would catch him his first Pokémon when he returned.

Knowing this though, Micheal felt sad. He would probably not see Todd again, at least for a while.

"Hey I know! We should have a Pokémon battle!" Micheal was surprised by this statement.

"Really?" Micheal answered, "But Grimer has never battled before."

"Neither has my Pokémon."

"So I guess we would be evenly matched then," Todd said while taking out his Pokéball. Micheal took his out as well and sent out Grimer, who was more then eager to see Todd and Micheal. He jumped on Todd, licking him.

"Grimer, get off please." Grimer did as Micheal said. "Sorry bout that."

"No, it's not a problem. Now... meet the Pokémon my brother got for me!" Todd threw his Pokéball and it opened to reveal a pink, bloby form. It was a Ditto. His brother must have got it at Cinnabar Island, Micheal thought.

"Let's start this!" yelled Micheal, "Grimer, use pound!" Grimer launched himself at Ditto.

"Dodge quickly!" yelled Todd back. Ditto quickly moved out of the way, causing Grimer to hit the ground.

"Now Ditto, Transform!" Ditto molded and changed it's body to turn into Grimer. Now there were two Grimers.

"Come on, Grimer! We can't lose to this copycat! Pound, now!" Grimer launched himself at his doppelganger.

"Ditto, use your newly learned Harden!" Ditto, as Grimer, quickly hardened it's body to become as hard as steel. But when Grimer hit it, the transformed Ditto still flew back. In fact, it had fainted it got hit so hard. Todd returned Ditto.

"But how? My Ditto was as tough as steel!" Todd complained.

"When Ditto uses Transform, it's stats get cut in half. Everyone knows that." responded Micheal.

"No it doesn't."

"Really? Then I guess the writer really wanted me to win then."

"Anyways, it was a great battle!" Todd then ran off the Oak's lab.

Micheal was happy and sad at the same time. He was happy for Todd's surprisingly great skills in Pokemon battling. But at the same, even though it was selfish of him, he didn't want Todd to leave.

* * *

Micheal walked back to his house with a sad look on his face. As he was walking home, he ran into Professor Oak.

"Hey Micheal," Oak said to Micheal, "Why the long face?"

Micheal was caught of guard at first. "Oh! Um, nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," Oak responded, "It's Todd, isn't it." Micheal sadly nodded. "Don't worry. I was coming to bring these to you." Oak handed him 5 Pokéballs and Pokédex.

"No, I can't," said Micheal, "I'm too old-"

"You're never too old to have Pokémon. I mean, I'm in my 60s, and I work with Pokémon every day!"

"I guess you're right..." Micheal took the things and followed Oak into his lab.

"Of course, since you're going on a journey, you'll need a Pokémon."

"But I already have a Pokémon."

"Well, I do this with every trainer, so I'll do it with you."

"Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle... they're all quite useful." While in this writer's humble opinion Bulbasaur is the best, Micheal couldn't really choose between the three.

"You know what? Since you helped me out all these years, I'm giving all 3."

"Really? Thank you!" Micheal was almost jumping for joy like a little kid again.

And thus, his journey into the world of Pokémon began...


End file.
